1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of elevated hunting platforms in general, and in particular to a mechanized elevatable stand for use by physically challenged hunters.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art is replete with myriad and diverse lock on type, self-climbing and permanent ladder equipped elevated hunting platform constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical way for a physically challenged hunter to avail themselves of the advantages provided by an elevated hunting platform.
While most able bodied hunters have little or no difficulty in utilizing any of the aforementioned types of elevated hunting platforms, even the relatively minimum amount of physical exertion required to gain access to these prior art stands are far beyond the physical capabilities of virtually all physically challenged hunters.
As a result, virtually all physically challenged hunters have been relegated to pursuing game from ground level which in itself further handicaps the physically challenged hunters due to this limited field of vision on the ground, as well as the fact that their presence is more likely to be detected at ground level given the air current dispersion problems associated with human scent.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of elevatable stand that can be pre-positioned by able bodied individuals for the use and enjoyment of physically challenged hunters, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.